


A Blue Daydream

by Krystal_Twi



Series: A Bad Idea: Me and You [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adultery, Cheating implied, Cherryberry - Freeform, Daydreams, Ecto Breasts, Edge is stoic in everything he does, How Do I Tag, Infidelity, Kissing, M/M, Past Cheating, Underswap Sans, krystalworks, mentioned edgeberry, nsfw to a degree, porn with plot?, seductive blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 00:03:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18354461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystal_Twi/pseuds/Krystal_Twi
Summary: “Red, wake up,”Red turned his head, opening his eyesockets to meet a pair of bright, vibrate sapphire blue hearts. Blue?"Heya, Red~"It's only been a few days since Blue kissed Red, since Red kissed Blue back, and the other has been haunting Red's thoughts. Red hated it, he shouldn't want this. He shouldn't want to kiss Blue. He shouldn't want to kiss his brother's husband!





	A Blue Daydream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Interverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interverse/gifts).



> Interverse kiiind of gave me the idea for this. Not exactly what we talked about but does it count? Hahaha Sorry XD I wish the inspiration button worked for authors/people only but it doesn't. So I shall gift it. 
> 
> I was planning something similar in a way, but felt like it would be jumping five oneshots if i did that. So I'm going the slow burn route out of no where. You was going to just get plan smut but my hand slipped.

_“Red…”_

 

_A skeleton rolled onto his back, eyesockets squeezing tighter. It was late at night, the air was chilled to the touch. Making the pile of blankets and pillows around Red a great source of warmth. A weight fell upon Red’s hips. A pressure onto his chest. Red twitched but refused to open his eyelights._

 

_“Red, wake up,”_

 

_Red turned his head, opening his eyesockets to meet a pair of bright, vibrate sapphire blue hearts. Blue? The smaller skeleton was adorned in his fluffy, grey robe that was splattered in white stars. The sash was tied loosely, letting the robe fall off of Blue’s slim shoulders. Sapphire ecto flesh peeking through the opening of the robe._

 

_A flirtatious grin spread across Blue’s face. Tongue poking out between his teeth. A pretty blush across his cheekbones as he stared down at Red. Blue’s hands were on Red’s ribcage. His fingers rubbing the bones they could reach._

 

_“Heya Red~” Gone was his overly sweetened voice. It was cheeky, a taunting whisper. Blue ran his fingers up Red’s ribcage. Hands boxing Red’s head in. Blue let his body move with his hands._

 

_Red’s eyesockets widen in shock. His hands instinctively going to Blue’s hips, holding the other in place. Blue didn’t seem to mind, his smile growing wider. Blue playfully wiggled his hips, pressing his hips down into Red’s in the process._

_  
_ _“W-what are you doing?” Red asked, his voice a whisper in order to not wake Edge. Blue shrugged his shoulders. Blue leaned his head down next to Red’s._

 

 _A smirk playing on Blue’s mouth. “What do you think?” Blue closed the distance between their mouths. Red’s eyesockets widen. Blue was kissing him. Blue, his brother’s_ husband, _was kissing_ him! _This wasn’t right, this wasn’t ri-_

 

_Quick to pry Red’s mouth open with his tongue, Blue deepened the kiss. Red’s eyesockets slid closed. His arms wrapped around Blue’s waist and pulled the other in closer. The taste of sweet raspberries and the scent of snow clouding Red’s senses._

 

_He could feel Blue’s ecto flesh through the robe, pressing into Red’s body. The fluff of the robe preventing Red from getting a proper feel, but he could feel Blue’s outline. Feel his summoned breasts pressing into Red’s chest. Feel the heat coming from the flesh as they pressed incredibly close together._

 

_Not breaking their kiss, Red was suddenly on top of Blue. Blue having switched their positions. Blue’s thick, short legs wrapped around his waist, pulling Red closer. His arms throwing themselves around Red’s neck. Moaning wantonly into Red’s mouth._

 

_Blue’s hands tugged on the back of Red’s nightshirt. A silent request. Red, regrettably, pulled away from Blue. Blue let his hands fall from Red’s neck. Falling to both sides of his head as he watched Red with his tongue poking out._

 

_Red grabbed the back of his shirt, pulling the worn fabric over his head. He tossed it to the side, not caring where it landed._

 

_With the shirt gone, Blue sat up. His hands running up and down Red’s ribcage, kissing the bone that Blue could reach. Red’s own hands weren’t keeping still. They had gone down to Blue’s sash, undoing the already flimsy tie. The robe fell further down Blue’s shoulders. Letting the sapphire ecto flesh to shine brightly in the darkened room._

 

_Red grabbed Blue by his face, kissing the other. They fell back against the silky sheets. Kisses short, but far from sweet. Each kiss was heated, making Red's skull spin. Pulling away, Red took in the monster beneath him. Blue looked amazing under him. His body on display for Red to devour. It was perfect. Every small curve and bend of the other made Red’s mouth water. His sparkly sapphire eyelights hypnotized Red on so many levels. Blue was-_

 

“Red!”

 

Red snapped his eyesockets open. His skull, flushed, fell from where it rested on his fist. His brother, Edge standing over him, looking stoic, but the twitch in his eyesocket spoke levels of his annoyance. “Are those papers signed yet-” Edge pointed to the mess of documents on his desk. “or have you been napping the entire time?

 

Red could feel sweat drip down his skull. His eyelights going to the papers in front of him. “All but ten of them, Boss,” Red grumbled. If there was ten more than that, Red could chalk it up to bad miscounting. “Sorry, Boss,” Red didn’t meet his brother’s eyelights. He had trouble doing so ever since he found out what Edge’s husband’s magic tasted like.

 

Edge didn’t mutter a word. His eyesockets closing as he let out a breath. He waved off Red’s apology. Not caring for it in the end. Apology or no apology, those papers needed to be signed and sent off. “Just do your job,”

 

Edge turned and proceeded to make his way to his own office on the other side of the wall. His back straight, not looking back to Red.

 

Once Edge was passed the large haunting doors, Red let out a breath he didn’t know he held. Shakingly, Red brought a hand up to his face. Rubbing at his cheek as his eyelights stared at the mess of documents he had. His thoughts were just as messy.

 

Edge and Red never had a strong brotherly bond, but Edge meant the world to Red. He didn’t like lying to Edge and never would. He always made it a point to be blunt with Edge. He couldn’t baby his brother his entire life. Better Edge knew of lives sins then get punched in the gut by it later. It made Edge strong, ruthless from time to time. Made Red proud, though you would have to put a knife to Red’s neck for him to admit it. But…

 

_How could he tell Edge this?_

 

Red shook his head. Everything was shitty, to begin with. Now he had to tell his brother that his husband cheated on him. Red fidgeted, fingers going to twist his tie as he tried to busy himself with the papers. However, his mind kept going to places it shouldn’t. _Those big blue eyelights staring up at him, fear and hesitance in them. Small and delicate hands on his chest, questioning his next movements._

 

Red growled under his breath, shaking his head as his eyesockets clenched shut. No, no, no! Stop! Stop thinking of that! Stop thinking of how Blue felt against him. His small, curvy body pressed perfectly against him. How the taste of raspberries lingered on his tongue for hours on end.

 

It’s only been a few days since Blue kissed him. _Since he kissed Blue back._ He has tried to avoid Blue since then, making sure to go to lunch with Edge. Missing Blue’s visits to the office with ease.

 

However, even then Blue haunted his every thought since then. He hated it. He hated it so much. He hated how much he wanted those daydreams to become a reality. How much he wanted to kiss the adorable skeleton every time he saw him now. Whenever he went over for dinner and saw those big, sapphire eyelights, he wanted to steal him away. Kiss him for all he is worth.

 

Blue was married,  Blue was married to Red’s brother for fuck’s sake! He shouldn’t be thinking about him in such a way!

 

Why did Blue have to kiss him?

 

Red growled low in his throat. His hand tightening on his skull, frustration leaking out of him in waves. Red slammed his hand down. The slap of bone against the wooden desk echoed throughout the room. Whether he liked it or not, he had to do something about this or he would not get no work done at all.

 

Red grabbed the fountain pen on his desk. A fountain pen that had a bright yellow star on it, another gift from Blue. Red’s thumb caressed the star out of habit, he signed the papers quickly. Barely looking over them, Edge already did and would be pissed if Red even doubted him for a second.

 

Once whatever he signed was, well, signed. He took the papers and pushed himself away from the desk. His chair spinning from the force, hitting the wall behind them. Red was tempted to throw the pen away, but he walked past the trash can near his desk. Marching on up to the doors that lead to the CEO's office.

 

Red pushed opened the doors, the door slammed into the wall. Edge sat at the desk, papers in his hands. Edge didn’t flinch from the slam of the doors. Only looked up at Red as if he was bored of the turn of events already.

 

“If you are going to bang on my doors, at least take them to dinner first,” Edge sighed, lowering the papers. His hands clasped together. “What’s wrong now?” Edge queried, eyeing the new additional dent in his wall.

 

Red clenched his fist around the pen. He could tell him. Tell him what happened, that Edge’s husband kissed him and that he kissed back. Just three words if Red kept it simple. Three words and this wouldn’t be on his chest anymore. Edge would know, and Red would deal with the aftermath like always.

 

“Edge,” Red faltered. He remembers how happy Edge had been when Red questioned him about his marriage when Red came back. That small smirk was the closest thing to a smile Red ever saw on Edge’s skull.

 

_He couldn’t do it._

 

With a shaken breath, Red walked over to Edge's desk. Mumbling, “I’m not coming over this weekend,” as he dropped the signed papers off on his brother’s desk. Edge raised an eyebrow at him but didn’t say anything. Edge nodded his head in acknowledgment.

 

“Okay,” Edge waved Red off. “I’ll let Blue know to cook for only two when I get home. Now get back to work, Red,” Red nodded his head, grabbing the door handle and closing it behind him.

 

Red let out a heavy breath, his hand’s still clenching on the pen. His thumb ran over the star as he stared down at the floor. He just needed more time. More time and he would tell Edge what happened. Red would, he promised himself he would tell Edge.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So...I already know what I want in the next installment... Maybe people will be happy...maybe not. I also want to write the part where red and Blue meet, but I am not good with those for some reason haha. XD 
> 
> Red is loyal to his brother, as loyal as he can be with that minx walking around. 
> 
> Honestly, what should come next? I don't know. I want to drag out a slow burn a bit haha XD


End file.
